


Time

by SpankedbySpike



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Multi, Other, Punishment, Spanking, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is spending time in the corner waiting for his punishment to be over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Title** : Time **Author** : spankedbyspike **Fandom** : J3 (Real People) **Implement** : Hand **Team** : Paranormal for Team Human **Rating** : PG **Word Count** : 100 **Summary/Notes** : This takes place within an established relationship, a triad composed of Jeff, Jensen and Jared (no last names are ever used; they are physically in the likelihood of the J’s we know though). Part of the OT3-100 table found on my LJ and of the team challenge  for spanking_world.

 

Time is so slow in the corner. It drags for ever until the last minutes when it goes too fast. The point of corner time is to reflect, the reason why an adult would need one is… well complicated…  Your eyes cross, the white of the paint is becoming blurry, your body sways from side to side and so of course you waste time not reflecting…

So a firm slap on your unsuspecting and unprotected behind help you remember why you are there, and even though you hate that time out you learn to make use of it and ponder.

The End  J


End file.
